


Rewritten

by dearest_sparksandstars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate IX ending, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Poe and Ben were childhood friends change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_sparksandstars/pseuds/dearest_sparksandstars
Summary: It had been nearly a decade and a half since he had seen Ben’s face, and he was expecting something twisted and beastly, but the man before him was oddly… human.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> Poe and Ben were childhood friends, change my mind.

Poe choked on smoke as he ran through the rumble towards them, banking on a feeling to guide him to them. He turned the corner, and saw her figure, slightly hunched to one side, arm wrapped around her waist.

Her voice drew to a stop when Kylo Ren, _Ben Solo_ , stiffened as he caught a glimpse of Poe. Rey blinked at him over her shoulder, and nodded to him to say something.

Po had always thought of Kylo Ren as the monstrous thing that had taken his childhood friend away. It had been nearly a decade and a half since he had seen Ben’s face, and he was expecting something twisted and beastly, but the man before him was oddly… human. This was a man who had made a choice to destroy worlds, a man who had made a choice to listen to the voices in his head, a man who had tormented the woman that Poe loved for so many years. Though the anger still stirred in him, he surprised himself and stepped up beside Rey.

“Ben,” he said, the name foreign on his lips. “Leia wants you to come home.”

Ben Solo regarded him with caution, something delicate in his eyes: a fragile shell that Rey had weakened, and a shell that maybe Poe, someone he once knew, could break. Swallowing his pride, Poe held out a hand to Ben, who simply stared at his open palm for a moment, before his eyes flickered up to Rey.

He made no move to take Poe’s hand. Instead, in a sudden motion, he unhooked his saber from his belt.

But Rey was faster.

Kylo Ren, no longer the person Poe had thought he’d known, stared down at Rey in shock, blood pouring from his lips as her saber shut off in his chest. Poe grabbed Rey by the shoulders and pulled her way. She slumped against him, a sob escaping her lips.

Kylo Ren fell to the ground, dead, and a chill crept up Poe’s spine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble after a really weird dream I had that ended with something sort of similar to this. Hope you all enjoyed!!
> 
> (Also, if anyone is interested I just made a [tumblr](https://dearest-sparksandstars.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting some of my art as well the writing that I post here)


End file.
